Waiting For you
by Make-OutParadise321
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! "Mrs. Haruno, I'm not sure I approve of your choice in clothing this evening, and alone I see." Gara uttered circling around her like she was a piece of meat. He had a glass of what looked like hard liqueur. He was dress in a grey suite and a white dress shirt with a black tie hanging louse around his neck. Sakura wished he would stop staring at her, it made her ver
1. Prologue

Summary: Sasuke & Sakura are best friends but at eight years old Sasuke leaves to go to private school so he can one day run the Uchiha Corporation but makes a promise to Sakura he will return to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way

Waiting for you

Prologue

A little girl sat on the grass whipping away her tears. She had pink hair and green eyes. She had no friends because the kids always teased her about for having a huge forehead which she tried to hide with her bangs. But in reality she was really pretty. She would grow up to be a beautiful young lady. After the children left her alone to cry a young boy approached her.

"W-what come to make fun of me some more" the pink haired girl said through her tears.

"And why would I do that" the boy asked her.

"All the other kids did" She replied.

"Well I'm not going to" he replied.

She whipped away some of her tears and looked up at the boy in front of her, he was really cute. The boy had onyx eyes and jet black hair and pale skin. She could easily get lost in his eyes.

"You're the girl there always making of. Trying to hide your forehead with your bangs huh" He said she only nodded. "You shouldn't listen to them" He told her taking a seat next to her on the grass

"It's hard when everyone is making fun of you" She told him her eyes cast downwards and her bangs fell into her face once more. "I try not to listen but it's hard when you're alone"

"True, but you don't have to be alone anymore. We could hang out together; I could be your friend." He offered. "What do you say?"

"But W-who are you?" She asked him

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" he told her, She turned to hide her blush from the boy

"It's nice to meet you I'm Sakura" She whispered under her breath

"I can't hear you speak up" He told her

"Sakura my name is Sakura Haruno"

Suddenly an older boy approached them; he looked just like Sasuke only he was a little older.

"There you are Sasuke, mom wants us home supper is almost ready"

"Aa Itachi" Sasuke replied and got to his feet.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sakura"

"Oh and before I go, you are beautiful don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said. Sakura's eyes widened and stared at his retreating back.

They would hang out every day from that day on; he would pick her up at her house every morning. He showed her how to ignore people and would even stand up for her, they were inseparable. People also hated him because people were mad at the fact that he was an Uchiha, a rich family who owned the Uchiha Corporation the most successful leading technology company. Sasuke would often get into fights, but Sakura never left his side; he made her smile every day.

"Sasuke wait, where are you going?" he mother asked him

"I'm going to hang out with Sakura" He replied

"I want to meet this girl, invite her over for supper tonight" she told him

"Alright" He replied and ran out the door.

Sasuke ran down the streets of Kohonaha till he reached the spot he was to meet Sakura, the park.

"Sasuke!" Sakura greeted

"Sorry I'm late, my mother wants to invite you over for supper tonight" He told her

"Really? I'd love to" she replied with her bright smile. They played hide and seek until finally it was time to go to Sasuke's for supper.

"So this must be Sakura, you are just so pretty" Sasukes mother greeted at the door

"Really?" Sakura replied a little shy

"Of course, now come let's sit down and have something to eat." She said

Sakura met Sasukes whole family, his mother was incredible sweet and beautiful and his father just like Sasuke mysterious and strong, sasuke was very close with his mother and brother but not so much with his father.

"Sasuke it's getting late why don't you walk Sakura home." Sasukes mother told him after they had finished their desert and were watching a little tv.

"Aa." Sasuke replied getting to his feet.

"Before you go though, here Sakura I want you to have this" she handed Sakura a red ribbon "it will keep those bangs out of your face and show off your beautiful face." She told Sakura with a smile.

"Thank-you Mrs. Uchiha"

"Please call me mikoto"

They two then went out the door and towards the direction of Sakuras house.

"You have a really nice family Sasuke" Sakura told him as they were walking.

"hn. id say their annoying" He replied.

"Well thanks for walking me home Sasuke" she said and walked into her house.

Sasuke returned home and walking into his house announcing "I'm back"

"Sasuke come into the living room please" he heard is mother yell.

He walked into the room and saw his whole family

"Is something going on?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke we need to talk" his father told him and Sasuke took a seat on the couch next to Itachi

"Starting next week you and your brother will be attending private school in Sound Country"

"What! Why? Whats wrong with my school" Sasuke asked

"I want to pass on the Uchiha Corporation to you and Itachi when you graduate. This is a much better school and will keep you focused." His father told him.

"b-but-"

"This is not up for discussion we are leaving Friday morning, so help your mother pack your things." He told him and left the room and Itachi followed.

Later that night Sasuke was in his room slowly packing his things when there was a knock on his door.

Knock Knock

"How's it going Sasuke?" he mother asked him

"Mom, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Sakura" he confessed.

"I know honey, but this will be good for your future. We will be coming back when you graduate maybe Sakura will still be here" She tried to cheer him up.

"I guess"

"Ok how about you buy her something to remember you by I'll take you shopping early tomorrow morning" she suggested

"Ok"

Sakura was not prepared for the news Sasuke had to tell her when they stood outside her house late one night.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" She asked him

"Sakura, my parents are sending me to private school." He told her with his back facing her.

"B-but why? Why can't you stay here with me?" She asked her heart feeling like it was breaking into little pieces.

"I have to go away don't make this hard on me, my father is sending me to a private school for my future to run the company" He replied

"You're my only friend Sasuke who am I going to hang out with" She told him

"You think I want to go? That I want to leave you?" his hands turning into a fist. Sakura was crying her heart out tears running down her cheeks.

"Settle down will you" he whispered now standing only a forehead from her and taking her arms in his hands.

"I will leave but in exchange wait for me? I want you to be my girlfriend when I'm older, I will come back one day and I want you to be with me. Will you be with me?" he asked her with a pink tint across his male cheeks.

"You better keep your promise or I won't forgive you" She told him

"Okay so stop crying now" he told her.

Before she knew it the day had come for Sasuke and his family to leave. Sakura's alarm however did not go off that morning leaving a sleeping Sakura in her bed. When she finally woke up she prayed that Sasuke would still be there.

Sasuke waited outside his house for almost two hours clutching the piece of jewelry he wanted to give Sakura until finally his father approached him "we can't wait any longer boy" Sasuke father told him.

"Just five more minutes I know that she will come say good bye"

"No now get in the car" his father ordered him. Sasuke was about to get in the car when he heard a female voice calling his name

"Sasuke! Wait Sasuke!" She ran as fast as she could and into his arms giving him a huge hug not wanting to ever let go.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked her

"I forgot to set my alarm" She confessed

"hn. Still forgetful as always, I don't know what you going to do without me" He told her

"I don't know either, I wish you didn't have to go" She whispered. He pulled away slightly.

"I know just remember our promise. Here this is for you something to remember me by." Sasuke handed her a rectangular box. Sakura opened it to find a small charm bracelet with a Sakura petal shaped charm with her name engraved on it and another charm next to it Sasuke's family symbol.

"Sasuke it's beautiful, I'll wear it every day, thank-you" She said hugging him tears threatening to fall.

"Sasuke I'm sorry but we have to go" his mother said. Sasuke gave her another hug and whispered into her ear."Take care of yourself for me"

Sasuke then reluctantly let Sakura go and got into the car not daring to look back at Sakura's sad face.

Chapter one:

It took Sakura a while to get over the fact that Sasuke was gone, She cried for weeks wishing that somehow it was all a bad dream, but it wasn't. Till finally Sakura started doing things that kept herself busy so that she would not think about Sasuke anymore, She enrolled in singing and dance classes which she was rather good at.

She eventually made a few new friends but she still missed Sasuke dearly. Sakura was now 18 years old and was working at a café where her boss was a gross pervert. She hated every shift she had to do but she didn`t have a choice she had her rent and food to pay for.

Sakura was on her way to work when she got a phone call from a friend.

"Hello" Sakura said into her phone

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" a young mans voice said

"Hey Naruto, I'm on my way to work" She told him

"too bad, I'm have a little get together at my place tonight"

"I wish, I could come, would be better then getting hit on by my boss allnight" She confessed

"Man sakura you relly need to find a new job" naruto said

"yeah I think tomorrow I am going to apply around town" sakura replied

"Good" naruto said

"Well I'll talk to you later naruto, bye" sakura told him

"Bye sakura" naruto replied

click.

The whole night was rather busy for sakura at the café. Sakura had only a few minutes left of her shift when a handsome man with dark hair and onyx eyes walked into the café, he wore a suite but his tie was relaxed hanging low on his neck, Sakura. Clearly he had just finished work. He took a seat by a window. He reminded Sakura of Sasuke, thinking of him she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks, but she pushed it away. Sakura took out her order pad an approached him about to take his order when one of the girls yelled "Sakura, your shifts over get out of here"

The mysterious man lifted his head, were his ears playing tricks on him, did he just hear the name 'Sakura?' could it possibly be his Sakura. He had been looking for her everywhere, the park, he old house, but he could find her, and he had been back for two months now. He looked around searching for pink, but saw no one that could have possibly been Sakura.

A young waitress approached him "hello I will be your-

"was there a girl named Sakura here?"

"Yes but her shift is over, I'm going t-" he slammed money onto the table and ran out of the café in hopes to catch her. But looking up and down the streets, they were empty.

The next day Sakura got up early and printed up a bunch of resume's so she could drop some off at some companies around town. Walking up and down the streets, she eventually found herself in front of the Uchiha Corporation.

'Sasuke..' she thought.

She walked into the company and dropped off a resume, not like Saskue was back anyway. On her way home she ran into her friend ino.

"Hey Sakura I'm on my way to have lunch with everyone you should come"

"Sure"

The girls arrived at the restaurant and found there friends sitting at the outdoor tables. "Ino, Sakura over here!" Naruto shouted.


	2. Chapter one: Find a new job Sakura!

**Chapter one: Find a new job Sakura!**

It took Sakura a while to get over the fact that Sasuke was gone, She cried for weeks wishing that somehow it was all a bad dream, but it wasn't. Till finally Sakura started doing things that kept herself busy so that she would not think about Sasuke anymore, She enrolled in singing and dance classes which she was rather good at.

She eventually made a few new friends but she still missed Sasuke dearly. Sakura was now 18 years old and was working at a café where her boss was a gross pervert. She hated every shift she had to do but she didn`t have a choice she had her rent and food to pay for.

Sakura was on her way to work when she got a phone call from a friend.

"Hello" Sakura said into her phone

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" a young mans voice said

"Hey Naruto, I'm on my way to work" She told him

"too bad, I'm have a little get together at my place tonight"

"I wish, I could come, would be better then getting hit on by my boss allnight" She confessed

"Man sakura you relly need to find a new job" naruto said

"yeah I think tomorrow I am going to apply around town" sakura replied

"Good" naruto said

"Well I'll talk to you later naruto, bye" sakura told him

"Bye sakura" naruto replied

click.

The whole night was rather busy for sakura at the café. Sakura had only a few minutes left of her shift when a handsome man with dark hair and onyx eyes walked into the café, he wore a suite but his tie was relaxed hanging low on his neck, Sakura. Clearly he had just finished work. He took a seat by a window. He reminded Sakura of Sasuke, thinking of him she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks, but she pushed it away. Sakura took out her order pad an approached him about to take his order when one of the girls yelled "Sakura, your shifts over get out of here"

The mysterious man lifted his head, were his ears playing tricks on him, did he just hear the name 'Sakura?' could it possibly be his Sakura. He had been looking for her everywhere, the park, he old house, but he could find her, and he had been back for two months now. He looked around searching for pink, but saw no one that could have possibly been Sakura.

A young waitress approached him "hello I will be your-

"was there a girl named Sakura here?"

"Yes but her shift is over, I'm going t-" he slammed money onto the table and ran out of the café in hopes to catch her. But looking up and down the streets, they were empty.

The next day Sakura got up early and printed up a bunch of resume's so she could drop some off at some companies around town. Walking up and down the streets, she eventually found herself in front of the Uchiha Corporation.

'Sasuke..' she thought.

She walked into the company and dropped off a resume, not like Saskue was back anyway. On her way home she ran into her friend ino.

"Hey Sakura I'm on my way to have lunch with everyone you should come"

"Sure"

The girls arrived at the restaurant and found there friends sitting at the outdoor tables. "Ino, Sakura over here!" Naruto shouted.

The girls took a seat.

"so Sakura any luck finding a new job yet?" Hinata asked her

"no not yet but I just dropped off a bunch of resumes with some companies so hopefully one will call me back soon." Sakura replied

"I'm getting a vanialla smoothie, what do you want sakura?" Ino asked

"I think I'm going to get a chocolate milk shake" She replied

"so where is ten ten today?" Ino asked

"hanging with hyuga I assume" Naruto replied before digging into his ramen

"Leave them alone naruto, your just jealouse he has a girlfriend and you don't"

"Troublesome" said a boy sitting down next to ino. Ino have him a kiss "where have you been"

"Just walking around" he replied

Later that afternoon Sakura got a call on her cell phone

"Hello"

"May I please speak with mrs Sakura Haruno"

"Speaking" Sakura replied

"I am calling from the Uchiha Corporation, we would like you to come in for an interview tomorrow at 9 am"

"That would be great" Sakura replied feeling butterflies in her stomach

"Ok just go to the fourth floor and tell the secretary your name when you arrive"

"alright thank-you" sakura replied

"Your welcome good bye"

"bye"

click

'omg I never thought that they would call me' sakura thought to herself  
_**  
this one was very short put the next chapter will be longer I promise. Don't forget to comment and review!**_


	3. Chapter two: Interview & Naruto's Bday

**Summary: Sasuke & Sakura are best friends but at eight years old Sasuke leaves to go to private school so he can one day run the Uchiha Corporation but makes a promise to Sakura he will return to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way**

**Chapter two: Interview & Narutos birthday**

Sakura work up the next morning to the sound of her alarm, groaning she slammed her hand on top of the alarm and dragged herself out of bed. She grabed a towel and went to take a shower, washing her hair and body, letting the warm water relax her muscles.

She got out of the shower looking at herself in the mirror her bubble-gum hair and beautiful green eyes staring back at her. She went to her closet and pulled out a grey pencil skirt and pink button up blouse. She then but on a pair of black heals, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She never thought that she would be pressed for time but many people this morning were walking like they were the living dead, slowing Sakura down. She ran into the Uchiha building not watching where she was going an collided into something hard, think she was going to hit the hard ground but instead found her self in the arms of the man that she had seen at the café the other night.

He couldn't believe it. He was on his way to get himself a cup of coffee walking through the loby. But instead found Sakura in his arms, his sakura that he had been looking for over two months now, and he couldn't utter a single word. His eyes landed on her bracelet with a cherry blossom and the Uchiha symbol. She followed his gaze to her wrist. She looked at him straggly for a minute as if trying to analyze him. But pushed him away suddenly uttering "Sorry, I'm in a hurry" and ran into the elevator. All he could do was watch her disappear into it.

She got the the fourth floor and went up to the secretary's desk "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am here for a interview" She told the woman.

"Yes just have a seat, Mrs. Uchiha will see you shortly" She replied, Sakura eyes widened. 'Mrs. Uchiha…were they back? Or was it just here' Sakura was panicking inside. A minute later Mikoto came out of her office.

"So it really is you, Sakura" She said, making sakura turn her head in her direction. "Look at you, you really have grown into a beautiful woman" Sakura blushed

"Thank-you, Mrs. Uchiha" Sakura replied.

"come lets talk in my office" She said noticing the sad look on sakura. She ushered her into the office and closed her door behind sakura.

"how long have you been back" sakura asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"almost three months" she replied

"and Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Almost three months, why?" Mikoto asked her

"Why hasn't he contacted me?" Sakura asked tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura, he's been trying, he tried calling but you don't have the same number, he's look at the park, you house where you no longer live." She confessed "He is walking around the house depressed because he can't seem to find you anywhere, but he's not giving up he is determined" Sakura's eyes widened

"really, he's been looking for me?" Mikoto nodded giving her a smile. Sakura wiped away her tears

"why don't you come by the house tonight, have supper" She suggested

"I wish I could I would love to see Sasuke, but tonight is my friends birthday." Sakura told her

"I understand another time then." She said

"Now, about this job you applied for, there is no doubt in my mind, I am going to hire you, however I better keep you away from Sasuke you would only distract him, I have you on the eighth floor, you can work as gara's Secretary, how does that sound?"

"Perfect" Sakura replied

"Alright here is the key you will start a half hour before Gara opening the office at eight thirty every morning and finish at four thirty."

"Thank-you Mikoto"

"I hope to see you soon Sakura, so we can catch up."

"of course" Sakura said before leaving the office, and heading out to quite her old job.

Sakura was so happy that she got a new job that she was really looking forward to a great supper with all of her friends to celebrate naruto's birthday and on her getting a new job.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" everyone yelled when he arrived at the resturnate. He was giniing from ear to ear.

"wow guys this is great" he said seeing all the ramen he could eat in front of him. After they all finished eating the all gave naruto his gifts which were all gift cards for his favorite ramen shop in town.

"You guys are awesome"

"Naruto if you don't mind I have a little announcement myself" Sakura said

"Sure sakura" naruto replied

"Well I got a new job, I am now going to be a secretary working at the uchiha corporation"

"That's great news sakura" Tentean told her

"Yeah congrats Sakura" Ino told her

They then left the restaurant and headed over to naruto's apartment to hang out for a bit. When they got their they had a few drinks and watched a movie before finally heading home.

The next morning Sakura got to work early and unlocked the office and set up her desk turning on the computer and making the coffee. She had just finished turning on the computer when Gara walked in. He had read hair and he was dressed in a black suite with a white shirt underneath and a black tie.

"Who the hell are you?" He said glaring at her.

"um I'm Sakura haruno, I was hired by Mrs. Uchiha I'm your secretary" Sakura told him feeling very nervous under his gaze.

"Is that so?" He looked her up and down staring at her figure her long milky legs and amazing chest. He walked into his office and came out with a pile of paperwork.

"You can start by sending out these emails" He told her dropping them on her desk and returning to his office.

Sakura got to work right away so that he would not get made at her. She did not like the first impression of him. He seemed to be the kind of man that would hit you if you did something wrong. Her mornig went by rather fast and sending out all of the emails. The email was to inform all of the employess of the company and friends of the Uchiha's that they were having a party to announce the return of the Uchiha family and that the company will now be run by the sons of Faguko Uchiha Itachi Uchiha and sasuke Uchiha. The party was to take place tomorrow night at seven oclock.

Sakura glaced at her clock on the computer that read 12:13 when there was a knock on her office door.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked him

"I work here remember. Now come on I'm taking you out for lunch" he told her leaning agains the door frame arms crossed over his chest.

The minute they left the building naruto said "I can't believe you got stuck working for gara"

"Why is there something wrong with him?" Sakura asked

"Yeah he likes to hit on anything that walks and has boobs, he is also a real jerk.

"Great" Sakura replied her head hanging low

"Hey don't worry about it. Just work hard and I'm sure in a few weeks you can ask to be transferred" He told her.

"Thanks for the advice Naruto" Sakura told him

_**  
I'm trying to make my chapter longer Sakura and sasuke meet in the next chapter, how should they meet?. Don't forget to comment and review!**_


	4. Chapter three: They meet again

**Chapter three: They meet again**

Sakura's room looked like a bomb had hit it, her bed was filled with clothes and the closet was almost empty she had shoes all over the floor, and makeup all over her burrow. Sakura picked up her cell phone and dialed a number she knew all too well.

"Hello?" a female voice answered

"Ino, I need help, I don't know what to wear!" Sakura yelled into the phone

"Haha, don't worry I'm on my way" ino replied

Click

Whiel waiting for ino to arrive Sakura fliped through her old photo album looking at old photos of her and Sasuke. However It only made her even more nervous about seeing him again.

Ten minutes later Ino arrived.

"So let me get this straight, this guy made a promise to you when you were kids that when he came back he wanted to make you his girlfriend, and now he is back and you guys have not seen each other yet but he is going to be their tonight" Ino Asked Sakura as she went though Sakura's closet.

"Yeah, tonight they are celebrationg the fact that him and his brother Itachi will be taking over the company for his father, I'm really nervous Ino what if im not what he expects?"

"Are you kidding? The guy would be crazy, your gorgeous, as long as he likes your big forehead" Ino teased which earned her a pillow in the back of the head. "ow"

"I'm serious Ino" Sakura said

"Alright lets say what you have, that will knock this guy off his feet" Ino replied pulling out a few items from Sakura's closet.

It didn't take long for Ino to narrow down what Sakura should wear to a red halter dress and a pair of black heals. She only had on a little bit of makeup, she did not need much just a bit of mascara.

That night when Sakura arrived at the hall it was already full of people she noted. Sakura made her way to check in her coat and stood near the back of the room.

"Champagne miss?" A servant offered her. Sakura gladly took a glass. _'i wonder wear Naruto is, I wouldn't have to stand by myself_'

At the head of the room stood the Uchiha's. Sasuke and Itachi stood behind Mikoto and their father who had a serious look on his face. "If I may have your attention, tonight we celebrate the return of my sons but also that they will from this day forth be running the Uchiha company." Mr. Uchiha announced. Everyone began clapping their hands.

Sasuke scanned the room, and his eyes fell on Sakura her pink hair giving her away. Her beauty was breathtaking. She was sipping on a glass of champagne looking around the room at nothing in-particular. Sasuke couldnt take his eyes off her it took all his restraint to not run across the room to her that instant. His brother brought him back to the matter at hand when Itachi placed his hand on his shoulder. "brother we need your signature" Itachi told him.

"Aa" Sasuke replied.

Itachi made his way through the crowd seeing pink disappear and head for the stairs that would lead her out the door.

Just seeing Sasuke was overwhelming to sakura. "_I can't do this"_ Sakura thought turning and making her way toward the stairs only to find her way blocked none other then Itachi Uchiha

"Not leaving already are you Sakura?"

"I-itachi" Sakura stuttered

"My brother wants to see you" He told her

"but..what if I am not what he expects" She confessed.

"it won't matter, now wait here" Itachi replied before disappearing

_'what does that mean'_ Sakura couldn't help but think.

"Mrs. Haruno, I'm not sure I approve of your choice in clothing this evening, and alone I see." Gara uttered circling around her like she was a piece of meat. He had a glass of what looked like hard liqueur. He was dress in a grey suite and a white dress shirt with a black tie hanging louse around his neck. Sakura wished he would stop staring at her, it made her very uncomfortable and as if she were standing naked in front of him.

"She is not alone" a male voice uttered from behind Sakura. She turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her. He was at least a head taller then she was. The Sasuke that she knew had turned into a very handsome man. Gara glared at him.

"Well if it isn't the youngest Uchiha" Gara spoke

"I would watch your mouth. Now why don't you go gawk at someone else." Sasuke told him. The tension between them was intense, Sakura noted. Gara stormed off.

When Sasuke turned to Sakura his eyes fell on the bracelet on her wrist. He approached her taking her wrist in his hand. Her skin was cold, plus he was giving her goose bumps, his touch was warm and his hands were rough. The boy she remembered was now a man, and she couldn't believe he was standing in front of her.

"S-sakura" His smooth voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I know, I'm not what you expected" She said looking down at the ground unable to make eye contact with him.

"No I-" Hearing the words come out of his mouth was worse then she had imagined her heart felt like it broke into a million pieces. Sakura felt like she was about to burst into tears. Her eyes were building up with tears.

"I understand, you no longer have to keep your promise. How could I think that I would be worthy of your love?" She told him not letting him finish what he was saying and she turned and ran out of the building not looking where she was going brushing passed Itachi who had been talking with a co-worker outside. He returned inside to find his brother with a very confused look on his face.

"What happened?" Itachi asked. Sasuke ran his right hand though his hair and let out a fustrated sigh.

"Damnit" Sasuke tried to walk away for his brother but Itachi stood in front of him.

"Oh no you don't your not going anywhere till you till me what happened." Itachi told him

"She thinks she doesn't deserve me" Sasuke said

"And did you tell her that she was being ridiculous?" Itachi Asked

"She didn't give me the chance"

"Then what are you going standing here go find her" Itachi told him.

_"How will I know where to find her?"_ Sasuke thought as he walked out of the building. It had started to rain and was slowly getting worse _'great, guess ill start with the park'_

Sakura sat on a swing in the park it was pouring rain but she did not care how wet she was getting at that moment all she want to do was cry her heart out. Her hair clung to her face and her eyes were puffy. "I'm such an idiot why did I have to run away like that" She said out load to herself or so she thought.

"Because your annoying" Sasukes voice came from behind her. He pressurized her so much she jumped off the swing and turned toward him. Sasuke moved around the swing so there was nothing between him and Sakura. His clothes were soaked from walking in the pouring rain trying to find her.

"Sasuke"

"You never let me finish" He told her

"I didn't really want to hear the rest" She replied

"I think you do, Sakura, no you are not what I expected your more then that, your the only thing that got me through the boring school Sakura" He confessed.

"I'm nothing special though, there are loads of prettier girls out there then me" She replied

"what happened to you confidence Sakura?" he asked her not understanding how she could think like this

"It disappeared when you left Sasuke" she told him. Sasuke let out a load sigh.

"Well i'm going to change that. We're going on a date tomorrow night"

"We are?"

"Aa, did you forget your promise you made to me?"

"No of course not"

"lets get you home and out of this rain"

Sasuke walked Sakura home and all the way to her apartment door. "Well this is me, thank you for walking me home Sasuke" She told him and placed a Kiss on his cheek before walking into her apartment.

That night Sakura showered, brushed her teeth, and changed into her nightgown before she climbed into bed. Her mind was racing making it dificult for her to fall asleep. _'i don't want Sasuke to go through with this promise because he thinks he has to, i want him to be my boyfriend because he wants to be, how do I know he wants to be my boyfriend and not just keeping some_ promise?'

**What should Sasuke and Sakura do on their date? leave your comments I am open to suggestions** **and ideas**.


End file.
